Funny one shots with challenges and bloodline idea
by bladestrike
Summary: these are ideas and bloodlines challenges that i have and cannot commit to and one shots that i come up with i will update regularly


**bloodlines plots and ideas also one shots of funny storys i made**

**whats up my names blade strike this is my ideas i can not commit to i can not write any storys because of school so i will just post ideas for people to use see title i start off if some authors have ideas but can seem to make them work send them through om and then ill pm a scene or idea to make it work so onto ideas there are only 2 two day also please use disclaimers becuase there was almost a law passed to ban fanfiction from the internet becuase people if you do not do that becuase its shows you own it if not really by own it i mean naruto the anime so please use disclaimers **

**disclaimer i do not own naruto or any other shows cartoons anime moveies i use in these ideas or one shots**

he funny story

why naruto and ten ten should never know how to make explosive tags

in kohona it is a peaceful day with boom

1 hour earlier

boom

hey ten ten you made your modified explosive tag naruto said smileling crazy like at the destruction

yeah though there no where as power full as yours naru-kun ten ten said as she pouted

ten-chan i got idea so we can have a training ground just for explosives naruto sid with a glint in his eye

what is is naru-kun tenten said curiously

how bought we go to the villages edge with a 3 by 3 feet cube made off explosive tags becuase we been getting complaints here naruto said

59 minutes later light ur up ten ten said

ok buts let us be at a distance kk

present time wow

wow naruto and tenten said as they saw the mushroom cloud well now we have a training ground

at that time half the leaf jounin and hokage came to check out the scene

naruto and tenten turn around and see them

uhh hi naruto said

naruto the soul of kami

it where naruto at the age of three meets kami(note kami is the main god there are other gods) and kyuubi(small harem between these two and a few other gods you think of like amerastu, tsuyomi and others) it was after he was kicked out of the orphanage and severly beaten kami happens to be watching and is seething in anger she thens summons him away from the villagers into her arms she gets a feeling but doesnt understand it naruto then meets kyuubi in his mind keep in mind while he unconsious after the beating she kyuubi and other gods teach him all the specialtys for the ninja and god life he also meets his parents and gives minato a enema you can think of. the time in god world is 1 day equals 1 second on earth . he and kami fall in love and kyuuubi to(i know this seems over powered but people like this idea god like naruto) also he will stop aging beccuase he becomes mated to god in essance he becomes one

1 scene ex kami meets naruto

aarggh that was a rough meeting shini chan doesnt want to give up minato namikaze said kami

time to see the child of phrophocy now i wonder hows he doing i have seen him its been about three years in mortal time though i know he should have a good life my daughter fate and her split persinality destiny would not make him suffer said kami thinking out loud looks in her mirror

narutos pov

i gotta run gotta run he thought

a ALLEY maybey i can loose them there he naruto thought

he turns and it turns out to be a dead end

well well well demon brat time to die

villagers cheered and prepared wait the shinobi should go first

graphic scene u should make up

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`\

kamis pov

they there hurt the child of phrophecy amarestu-chan kami yelled

yes kami-sama amaresu-chan replied please retrieve naruto-kun i mean the child of phrocy kami blushed for her affection off the child

yes kami-sama what off the attackers

burn them with the techniquue you gave to the uchihas with tsukiyomi chan and susano kun

make sure its pain full

hai kami sama

idea two is a bloodline that affects the body and mind and chakra

body and mind sychronozation eye or synchro eye for short

the bloodline in general looks like a silve eye with lines and small gold dots that connect like circuits that is the first stage look sencond and final stage is the circuits branch out and form a grid

1 stage allows the nervouse system and the rest of the body to move in synch with th brain and also increase the iq to 200 what i mean is that your mind is like a super computer it can plan out 100 moves ahead but can not do them becuase there body cannot keep up with the brain the flaw (every bloodline has one flaw) is the body cannot handle the strain that is why you have to train th body to handle the strain of of the speed and strenght also this stage provides help in chakra control though you still have to have naruto practice them

2 stage alows you to analyze the oppnent movements like the sharingan or monkey eye 2 me but cannot predict also the elemental afiinities you gain are boosted in power also this stage allows photographic memorie even when eyes are deactivated~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
